Hiding Something: Spirappa (Spike X Parappa)
by squishleudders
Summary: I found this FanFic in my files on my laptop, so I thought, why not finish it and post it to give my readers cancer? Anyways... I hope you like this little "Shit Fic", byaaah


I'm not that sure what to call this, but let's just say It's a Spike X Parappa fanfiction. ye boi -  
Parappa and Spike were out in the hallway arguing again over the smallest and stupidest things.

"Why do you always mess things up, Parappa?!"  
"I don't! What do you even mean?!"  
"You always stop me from catching my monkeys and you just ruin my fun, ALOT!"  
"B-but I don't mean to! It's your fault, not mine!"  
"Oh you little piece of s###!"

Spike pummled down on Parappa and they started to fight until things got a little.. Well uh... Awkward.

"Get off of me!"  
"How about I get that stupid hat off of yours!?"  
"It's a beanie, not a hat, idiot!"  
"That is IT! You don't deserve it, give me!"  
"No way-"

Spike reached out to grab his beanie, but instead, he accidentally grabbed his crotch. Parappa couldn't move once his hand was on his crotch. He was frozen in embarrassment and his face started going red. Parappa just stared and didn't bother to look no where else. Same thing for Spike, frozen in embarrassment. Parappa silently gulped and padded away Spike's hand off of his crotch. After that he just walked away into his apartment and had to take in what had just happened. For Spike, he just stood there in the middle of the hallway with his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.  
He couldn't think of a word to say. Parappa sat onto his couch and kept thinking over and over again. It was hard for him to admit that he liked Spike,  
but this was a bit too crazy for him though. He knew that it was just an accident but he never saw it coming. He also felt weird because he actually LIKED it! Difficult to admit that Parappa's heart felt like it was breaking when Spike got mad at him or even argued, but calling him a piece of s###  
or beating eachother up was way worse in Parappa's thoughts. He was a nice dog in person, never shedded a thought to fight. Parappa knew fighting wasn't any good. After what happened he thought Spike would surely hate him, and if he admits that he likes Spike, that'd probably just make it worse. When Spike didn't wanna be around him it made Parappa feel dead inside, would usually end up going through a quick state of depression.  
The rapping dog got up from his couch and yawned while he walked back to his bedroom for a long night sleep.

(Morning, [8:00 AM])

Parappa's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~ I heard my alarm clock ringing and ringing, I got the small bit of courage to move my arm over and hit snooze on it. I opened my eyes where a bit of crust were surrounding them from sleeping. My arms stretched out as I sat up in my bed and got up to go get some coffee. Since we don't have coffee machines in our apartments we have to go make our own.

T.P P.O.V (Third Person)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parappa opened his apartment door and started to walk down the hallway in his pajamas. He saw the coffee machine but someone familiar was there.  
Parappa rubbed his eyes and started to walk closer to the coffee machines, not minding who the hell it was. He finally reached his destination and started making himself some coffee, but he heard a familiar voice.

"Parappa?"  
"S-Spik-ke?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Wh-what does it l-look like..? I-I'm getting some c-coffee..."  
"I know, just being sarcastic."  
"Yeah..."

"So uhm... About yesterday.."  
"What about it? You're gonna call me a little piece of s### again?"  
"No, the opposite..."  
"Oh.. uh..."  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean any of it. And if I weren't to bother with your beanie, none of that would've happened."  
"What do you mean by bother with my beanie?"  
"I.. I like it, alot... It looks cute on you- I mean I just like it, it looks cool."

Parappa blushed hearing Spike's previous words, his face heatened up while his heart started racing.

"Th-thanks.."  
"Uh.. Your welcome."

"I'm also sorry about what I done yesterday, Parappa.."  
"What?"  
"You know..."  
"Oh.."  
"What..?"  
"N-nothing.. Nothing at all Spike."

"I'm gonna go now, see ya later."  
"Bye Spi- Wait what do you mean later?"

Before he could get an answer, Spike had already left. He filled his mug with coffee and started to head back to his apartment. Once he reached his apartment, he walked inside and sat down on his couch, looking at the television. He still couldn't get over what Spike done and said to him, "That hat looks cute on you" and when he grabbed his crotch. Parappa felt fuzzy inside when he thought of Spike, like how his friends would react if he was gay,  
or even his dad and what he would think. He hated to have all of this stress piled on his back, he needed to tell Spike how he felt. He needed to now or else It'd get worse. All of this stress and anxiety made him want to die, his nervousness the most, or what Spike would say. Little did he know, Spike had the same feelings for him.

(5 hours pass, [1:00 PM])

Spike's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~ 'He needs to know, I have to tell him rather today or tomorrow.' Spike thought to himself as he burried his face down into his hands. He was planning on telling him today, but he kept thinking he'd never find the right chance, if It's not an excuse or something. Spike didn't even know he had feelings for Parappa until he kept getting mad at him or cursing, it only made him feel worse. It's like if the feelings just snuck up behind him and captured him just like he captures his monkeys. But yesterday, it was just outrageous.. When he grabbed Parappa's crotch yesterday his mind just froze up and he couldn't even breathe, and that was the same when he even thought about it. Well, not exactly, but still.

T.P P.O.V (Third Person)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike got up and opened his apartment door to see the hallway, he was gonna tell Parappa how he felt. When he was walking to Parappa's apartment, he saw him sitting on the bench kicking his feet back and forth. Spike walked over to Parappa and sat down beside him.

"Hey Parappa."  
"Hey.. Spike..."

"Spike I need to tell you something.."  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I-I... I like you.. Alot.."

"I mean look I'm sorry if I made you hate me I just had to get it off my chest!-"

Spike forcefully grabbed Parappa by the face and passionatly kissed him straight on the lips. The rapping dog melted into Spike's passionate kiss as they held hands. They both pulled away at the same time for a small dose of air.

"I've liked you too Parappa."

Parappa rested his head on Spike's shoulder and held his hand.

"Wanna be boyfriends, Spike?"  
"Heck yeah!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End. 


End file.
